


Never the Wiser

by captchaluff



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Some Feels At The End, and theyve moved in together, at first, based on that one HORRIBLY SAD prompt, but basically wheatley is human and he and chell r going out, i guess???? not totally sure, i wrote this for a friend so probably not going to write anything else for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captchaluff/pseuds/captchaluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal, everyday phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Wiser

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rly short and dumb thing i wrote for a friend and im sorry

An obnoxiously loud ringtone stops Wheatley from grabbing the Choco Puffs off the shelf. With a sigh, he reaches into his pocket, grabbing the phone and putting it against his ear.

“Chell?” he answers, already knowing the ringtone by heart. For a moment, the only thing he can hear is deep breathing, and he wonders if this is one of his friends’ ideas of a joke.

“Wh-Wheatley,” comes a muffled voice from the receiver, and the hoarseness of her voice makes Wheatley’s mind switch to panic mode immediately.

“Chell! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you catch a cold? Oh, God, do I need to call an ambulence?” Words just tumble out of his mouth.

“Wheatley.” Her voice becomes more chiding than breathless. That hoarseness had probably just been his imagination talking.

He feels himself sigh in relief at the thought. “Sorry, dear. I know I worry too much. What do you need?” There’s another pause, more heavy breathing, like she’s struggling to catch her breath.

“Milk,” she finally says.

Wheatley checks the basket, making sure he got the milk. “I’ve got the milk,” he says, “what else?”

Chell doesn’t seem to want to reply. “Are you really okay? You usually just text me,” Wheatley continues, “I can go back home if you-”

“Your day. Tell me about your day,” she interrupts and he can hear something in her voice. Urgency? Desperation? It’s hard to pinpoint exactly, but it puts him on edge.

He starts talking anyways, and before he knows it he’s already on a tangent about how his coworkers have no respect for him and how his boss could not be any more condescending.

He hears a laugh through the receiver and feels his heart melt a little.

“You know,” Wheatley begins, suddenly feeling all sentimental, “I’m really glad we met, Chell. And that I asked you out, and that we moved in together. I don’t think my life would have been the same without you.”

There’s another pause, and at first he thinks Chell’s going to tease him for saying something so corny out of the blue, but instead he hears her say, “I love you, Wheatley.”

He’s about to say it back, but she’s already hung up on him (always a woman of few words) so he whispers it to his silent phone instead.

“I love you too, Chell.”

 

* * *

 

Chell pulls her hand away from the phone, hears it clatter to the concrete, wondering if she managed to sound normal despite all of... this.

The sharp and aching pain in her stomach reminds her of how screwed she is at the moment, and when she puts her hand to the wound in a weak attempt to dull the pain all she can feel is a warm wet substance coating her fingers.

She wonders, in this new silence now that Wheatley is gone, how she ended up bloody and dying in the middle of nowhere. She assumes it has something to do with the gun hastily thrown to the ground, but she’s been having trouble remembering anything past that.

Not that it really matters, she supposes.

She said what she had to say, and since fate didn’t seem to be throwing conveniences at her now, she was content that she could rest in peace.

Even if that meant dying alone on the side of the road, with Wheatley never the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about that  
> this is my (way too short but i didn't know what else to put okay) graduation present to Morgan. see you space cowboy  
> based on that one prompt i cant find anymore where one person is dying but calls the other and they have a sickeningly normal conversation


End file.
